Eating Sweets Off Luke's Body
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Bertram bans sweets from the house, but Luke has a secret stash that he shares with Ravi. Why use plates when you can eat off your naked brother?


**This is probably my fastest turn-around period for a fic. Had the idea this afternoon while walking to get lunch, and while working on some other fics, I managed to pull this one out the same day! It's no sprawling super long fic, but just as the title suggests, it has Ravi eating off of Luke's naked body…so hopefully that's enough of an image to get you interested in this latest fic!**

* * *

No more sweets.

Bertram's sudden announcement that he was cleaning out the kitchen of all the junk food had come after Jessie took all the Ross kids to the dentist. Apparently, their dentist had said that there were so many cavities between the four of them that he could probably strike it rich by looking for gold in their mouths. That wasn't necessary, Jessie replied, because their dentist bill alone would be enough to get him a good car. She got a good snort out of that one.

Lying in that chair for an hour and a half was torture for Ravi, who spent the whole time wishing he didn't have such a sweet tooth. He didn't even know how this had happened.

A stick of licorice now and then, a coupe jelly-filled doughnuts, and that chocolate velvet cake…his mouth still watered when he remembered how moist that had felt melting in his mouth…okay, maybe it wasn't that hard to figure out how he had ended up clutching onto the arms of the dentist chair while the steady roll of the drill made his toes curl in his shoes.

Ravi hadn't realized how hard it was to live without sweets until he found himself clawing through the cabinets for even a couple M&Ms.

Something was fishy. If anybody should have been tearing the kitchen apart with him, it was Luke. But nothing. His freckled brother didn't seem fazed at all by the sudden sweet shortage. Very suspicious. Plus, Luke was sneaking around the house, hiding things behind his back and under his shirt.

And his older brother had started locking his door. Whenever Ravi knocked, Luke sounded out of breath, then he answered the door with his shirt on backwards, the buttons mismatched or his fly unzipped. There was only one possible explanation. Luke was sneaking sweets into his room and eating them naked!

* * *

One morning, Ravi went downstairs to pour himself some cereal for breakfast. All the girls were with Jessie on a casting for some toothpaste ad, and Bertram was of somewhere avoiding work as usual. He was craving Lucky Charms, but he had resigned himself to the reality that unless he stumbled upon Luke's secret stash, he wasn't getting his hands on anything sweet.

His mouth fell open when he walked into the kitchen and found Luke lying on the kitchen, completely naked and covered in sweets.

Between the vanilla trickling down his thighs, the cut-up chocolate strawberries on each of his abs, and the hot fudge trailing down his smooth bare legs, Luke was a human buffet, a very _naked_ buffet. Ravi gulped as he reached down and adjusted himself through his pants, unsure if he was hungrier or hornier. It was definitely a close call.

"Breakfast?" Luke asked with a smile.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I saw how crazy you were going after Bertram threw out all the sweets…and you're really hungry, right? This way, we don't have to do the dishes after!"

Leave it to Luke to worm his way out of doing chores. But his brother couldn't seriously expect him to eat all this food off his body, could he? Ravi was absent-mindedly fondling his balls through his jeans, gasping when his eyes took in the sight of Luke's cock and balls, drizzled in vanilla and strawberry frosting. Even soft, Luke's dick looked big. Ravi was seconds away from shoving his hand down his pants and jerking off until he came in his briefs.

Everything was placed so intricately that Ravi had to wonder how Luke managed to get all of the food placed so perfectly on his body. Nearly every inch of his brother's smooth skin was covered with some fruit, or sweet treat. Maybe he was slightly delirious from not having any sweets in the past week, or maybe he was just so horny that he couldn't think straight anymore. It was too much. Ravi crawled up on the table, looking over Luke's naked body.

"Bon appetite," Luke grinned.

He didn't know where to start, so he figured he would just start at the top. Ravi savored the taste of the dollops of cupcake frosting on Luke's cheeks, feeling his brother giggle from the undoubtedly ticklish sensations. It felt like an eternity since he had last eaten a cupcake, tearing the wrapper off and stuffing the whole thing in his mouth, winning the dare against Luke, and getting to pick the movie that night. Tasting it off Luke's face was a lot more stimulating, if the pre-cum beginning to dampen the front of his briefs was any indication.

Ravi nibbled on the licorice necklace hooked around Luke's neck, once again amazed by the intricacy of the set-up. Luke's necklace was alternating between black and red licorice, Ravi too hungry to taste each piece individually. But he could taste the differences in his mouth. Luke's Adam's Apple wasn't covered in any food, but it was right there, so Ravi started licking and sucking on it, making the freckled boy moan his name, raising his arms to bring them behind his head. Bingo! Doughnut glaze!

Sliding his tongue down Luke's collarbone, Ravi indulged himself in the mixture of glaze and sweat, his tastebuds exploding from the delicious flavor. Luke was openly panting, squirming a little beneath Ravi, but not moving too much. He didn't want to waste even the tiniest amount of food. Ravi was going to eat every last treat from his brother's naked body.

After quickly reaching down to grope his dick through his jeans again, Ravi continued down Luke's arms, lapping up every piece of fruit along the way: apples, oranges, and melons. The fruit was a nice juicy treat different from the sweets that made his sweet tooth swell with joy, but Ravi was becoming more and more aware of what an incredible body his brother had.

He had never paid much attention, but now that his mouth was working its way up and down Luke's arms, he realized just how hard Luke's biceps were, the veins visible when Luke flexed unconsciously. Ravi pulled Luke's fingers into his mouth and sucked every last drop of chocolate sauce from them, his gaze catching Luke's. A look down at Luke's crotch revealed that his brother was now as hard as he was, which made Ravi all the more excited.

Ravi dipped his tongue in the whipped cream that covered both of Luke's nipples, continuing his ministrations even after the sweetness had melted into his mouth. But the way Luke arched his back and started fisting his hair, guiding him to suck even harder on his small buds had Ravi eager to please, and even more anxious to taste that strawberry and vanilla covered area. But that would best be saved for last, he decided.

So he continued his way down Luke's chest, gulping up all the chocolate dipped strawberries that covered Luke's abs, before letting his tongue explore the bare skin on its own, lapping up sweat along the way and feeling the hard muscles tense under his tongue.

It took all of the willpower he had, and a lot that he didn't even know he had, not to suck Luke off right then and there, but he wanted to save the best treat for last, so he continued his descent lower. He was openly kissing Luke's surprisingly muscular thighs, and licking up all the hot fudge that had been drizzled down his older brother's legs, until he was taking Luke's feet into his mouth, tasting the honey that had been spread across those smooth soles and between his toes. Luke was a moaning mess, his toes curing like crazy, Ravi sucking on each toe individually to make sure every inch of Luke's feet was slick clean.

Finally, he reached forward and took his brother's dick by the base and bobbing his head between Luke's legs.

"Oh, Ravi, yeah!"

Ravi had never done anything like this before, but apparently, he was a fast learner if Luke's groaning was anything to go by. The pretense of appeasing his sweet tooth was now completely gone, Ravi focused squarely on getting his brother off. He kissed down the nearly five inch shaft to suck on Luke's balls, feeling them tense in their sack, before he took Luke's cock back into his mouth. Far too worked up to let his own dick ooze more pre-cum into briefs without even the slightest relief, Ravi stuffed his free hand down the front of his jeans and fondled his cock and balls.

"Ra-Ravi, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

Luke's hips arched clear off the kitchen table and Ravi's eyes widened when he felt the first few blasts of cum hit the back of his throat. He hadn't expected Luke to cum so much, but his brother's hot sticky seed kept coming, shot after shot, until Luke finally slumped back onto the table. Ravi had trouble swallowing all of the thick cum, but as he did, he was positive that it had been the most appetizing thing he had eaten so far.

"Get naked," Luke whispered between heavy breaths. "I'm hungry too…"

Ravi couldn't get out of his clothes quick enough, banging his leg on the table because he was so excited about pulling off his pants. He let out a heavy sigh when his dick was freed from his briefs. Then he crawled onto Luke's chest and started stroking his dick. He had already been on edge for so long that it didn't take much time at all for him to start bucking into his closed fist, humping his hand as he succumbed to a mind-blowing orgasm, humping his hand as he came all over Luke's face. The volume of cum spurting from his cock surprised even Ravi. He had never cum this hard before, but after exploring all of Luke's body with his mouth, and tasting lingering traces of Luke's cum in his mouth, Ravi couldn't help it.

He felt like he had just run a marathon by the time he stopped cumming, blushing when he saw Luke's face _covered_ in his seed. Ravi leaned down and lapped up his seed from Luke's face, groaning as he felt the thickness of his own cum.

"Hey, I said I was hungry too," Luke whined, before grabbing Ravi's face and smashing their lips together.

For as exhausted as he was, Luke sure could kiss like his life depended on it. Ravi followed, letting his tongue slip into his brother's mouth, and whimpering into the kiss when he felt Luke aggressively start sucking on his tongue.

"Pretty good, huh?" Luke said with a weak smile. Ravi nodded, not wanting to sound like a giddy idiot. "But you missed a spot…there's some more honey…"

Confused, Ravi crawled back down and inspected Luke's feet, sucking on his brother's big toes for good measure, but he didn't taste any leftover honey. It wasn't until Luke spread his legs and spread his butt cheeks apart, revealing his tight pucker, that Ravi realized where the rest of his treat was. His heart drumming loudly against his chest, Ravi replaced Luke's hands with his own, then dove his tongue into Luke's hole.

He wasn't sure if he could taste that much honey, but the natural flavors of Luke's tight heat were more than enough to feed Ravi's rampant appetite. He slurped and sucked loudly at Luke's pucker, easing his tongue into the twitching bud and making his brother reach down to grab a fistful of his hair. Luke didn't have to worry. Ravi wasn't going anywhere.

Ravi feasted on Luke's hole, gradually stretching Luke open until he was stretched enough to stick in two fingers at Luke's request. Hoping to distract his brother from any pain that he was causing, Ravi used his free hand to jerk Luke's now hard dick and squeeze his balls. It was crazy feeling those tight inner walls slowly soften around his digits. By the time he was brushing against Luke's prostate, Ravi's own cock was painfully hard again and leaking pre-cum onto the kitchen table below.

Honey forgotten, Ravi slid his dick inside Luke's hole and began rocking forward, the tables squeaking from his thrusts. But Ravi was too worked up from the sensation of Luke's hole squeezing his dick so firmly that he couldn't think of anything else. Luke wrapped his legs around Ravi's back and dug his fingers into his younger brother's shoulders, begging for Ravi to go harder, faster.

Complying with his brother's request was like opening the flood gates. Ravi pounded Luke's hole, his balls slapping loudly against Luke's butt cheeks. Now Luke was moaning like he had lost his mind, all of his sweaty muscles tense as he jerked off. Ravi couldn't resist leaning down to kiss and suck on those incredible biceps. Soon, Luke was screaming out his orgasm again, and Ravi was right behind him, cumming in Luke's hole, his breath hot and wet against Luke's ear until he came down from his incredible high.

That was it. He had eaten the last of the sweets, but at least he had plenty more of Luke to taste.

* * *

**It was light and fun, so I really enjoyed writing this. Hopefully all you Luke/Ravi fans out there enjoyed it too!**


End file.
